


intersection

by howlingstiles



Series: Synopsis [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Different Lord Voldemort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingstiles/pseuds/howlingstiles
Summary: Neville — while being a wizard and raised in the Muggle world and has no idea what is normal for them — knows there is something off about his Marks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochasweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochasweets/gifts).



> From an ask prompt.

Soulmates were a thing of the past. The Muggle world has come to see no benefit of a Soulmate. Some take matters into their own hands and remove their Mark; words or symbol.  
  
Neville — while being a wizard and raised in the Muggle world and has no idea what is normal for them — knows there is something off about his Marks.  
  
First clue: he has _words_ and a _mark_.  
  
Second clue: his Grams nearly fainted at the symbol. (The coiled snake and skull branded into his inner left forearm only left Neville curious. He learns to keep it out of sight.)  
  
Third clue: _Avada Kedavra_. 


End file.
